memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Janice Rand (Continues)
(2270-present) | rank = (2270-present) | status = Activate | father = | mother = | siblings = Benjamin Rand, Siri Rand | marital = Single | spouse = | children = Annie Rand | relative = Josh Rand, Athena Rand (descendants) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Janice Rand is a female human who lives in the 23rd century and services the Federation and Starfleet as chief communications officer onboard the under the command of Captain Brianna Martin, she serviced onboard the Enterprise as an non-commissioned officer and a yeoman to Commodore James T. Kirk. (Star Trek: Continues) Personnel file *Serial number: SP-223-CC398 *Active rank: Lieutenant *Most recent assignment: Chief communications officer, (NCC-1701) (2270-present) *Previous assignments: Crewman, (NCC-1371) (2262-2264) **Yeoman, (NCC-1701) (2264-2270) Biography Early life Janice L. Rand was born on Earth in 2242. She soon moved off of Earth with her parents, who were explorers, and spent most of her early life aboard ships or stations. At an early age, Janice and her family were traveling when their ship's warp engines blew. They were forced to travel for three years at sub-light speed until they reached the planet Saweoure. Because the family did not have money to spend on repairs, they sold their spaceship and settled on Saweoure, where they were forced into slavery. One night Janice and her two brothers, Ben and Sirri, managed to escape Saweoure by sneaking aboard a cargo shuttle and hiding in a cargo container. After this the Rands sneaked into the refugee camp on Faience. The Rand children were allowed to stay on Faience and Janice was given legal guardianship of her brothers. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Rand enrolled in Starfleet Academy, where she was captain of the diving team during the 2264-65 academic year. Among the subjects she studied at the Academy were horticulture, xenobotany, biology, and engineering. USS Republic Prior to serving aboard the Enterprise, Crewmen Rand served aboard the USS Republic where she completed her communications qualifications and engineering apprenticeship. USS Enterprise Shortly after being employed as a quartermaster's staff, she was dispatched to the as Captain James T. Kirk's personal yeoman. In the beginning Rand was very unsure of herself and her abilities, and ended up working constantly on all the paperwork that Captain Kirk gave her. Later in 2264, Rand left the Enterprise to undergo more training as a yeoman and was replaced by Barbara Smith. Smith and Kirk never took to each other, with Kirk constantly referring to her as Jones. In the year that Rand had been away from the Enterprise she had become more professional and more diligent to her duties, and became close friends with Captain Kirk, while making him eat correctly, and sorting out the essential duties and paperwork. Her professional attitude made her look quite fearsome to midshipmen aboard ship. In 2266, a duplicate of Captain Kirk was created during a transporter malfunction. His bestial and lustful half seduced Rand and attempted to sexually assault her. Trivia Notes Background Information Starfleet Service Record Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Communication officers